


He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

by Bury_Me_In_Hollstein



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A little bit of everything, Multi, bc why not, cute relationships, focus on OCs and jerza, gets more angsty with time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bury_Me_In_Hollstein/pseuds/Bury_Me_In_Hollstein
Summary: Can two little babies bring big changes to Fairy Tail? How will everyone's lifes change when they face one of their toughest quests - bringing up mysterious twins who came out of nowhere? And most importantly, will the guild be able to handle those two when they grow up and start causing BIG trouble? Their journey begins now! Or maybe in the future? To be honest, it begins way in the past.Features original characters as main characters.





	1. The dragon slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a heads-up. The name in italic and bold at the beginning of every chapter indicates whose POV the chapter is in.
> 
> And now, please enjoy!

**_Kosuke_ **

You knew it was eventually going to happen. But of all the days, this one wasn’t a good choice. You really wanted this wedding to end quickly and cause you no more pain, and yet the fate decided the ceremony itself wasn’t hurtful enough. You two were meant to meet again.

Come to think of it, you could expect him here. You damn well knew he was invited too. After all, the guild is your family, isn’t it? But for some reason, you didn’t think it through. You were sure he had better things to do, more important matters to attend to. But most of all, he also knew you would be here so why did he show up?

You don’t get to come back home for a wedding after disappearing for two years after almost killing your family, you just don’t. And yet he did just that. If it doesn’t say ‘Doi’ then you don’t know what does. He has always been like this – stubborn and bold. There was no such thing that he wouldn’t do.

It’s funny, how different you are. But everyone noticed it since the beginning. It’s a pity, really, that nobody saw _that_ coming. By _that_ you mean, of course, the accident from two years ago. It was a bad year in general, your love getting married to another, the near-death experience caused by your brother, and all the messed up stuff that happened afterwards.

And here you are again, in Cardia Cathedral - Magnolia’s finest wedding chapel, watching the bridal couple making their vows to love each other till death does them apart. They didn’t get to finish it then, and it took them so much time and work to be here again… you really didn’t want to screw up again. She deserved her happy ending this time.

That’s why it’s so hard. Seeing him standing a few feet away from you and not being able to do anything about. But what would you do, really? Ask him how he’s been? Or maybe straight up punch him in the face and let your anger control the situation? There was no _normal_ solution. Everything connected to the two of you was never _normal_.

It makes you think about better times – when you were kids for the second time and you both had no care in the world about what happened and what will happen. What mattered the most was playing ducks and drakes. Those were better times indeed. Now you look at Doi and you can’t see the kid you just remembered. He has changed. But haven’t you?

There was one good thing about Doi showing up at the wedding. You didn’t focus on the ceremony. You didn’t have to listen to people sobbing joyfully or look at maids’ dreamy faces – faces that were praying for such a beautiful wedding for themselves in the future. If only they knew…

You spot Doi standing with Lucy and Natsu. Auntie Lucy is bawling her eyes out, as you could imagine, but your uncle is tense. He pretends to be looking at the bride and the groom, but you know he’s checking up on you and Doi almost every second. When you look around, you realize he’s not the only one doing so.

You see Sting guiding his sharp look at you, Gray looking suspiciously at Doi… you even catch your own mother glancing at you with worry in her eyes. The atmosphere is way too tense for a wedding. Your presence was enough, but to also have him here, well the happy ending for your beloved was far less possible now.

You decide to leave. Right now. It’s now like you really want to be here. You’re suffering through this just because _she_ asked you to. But she’s getting married and you need to get over it so now is the best time to start. Not ruining her wedding for the second time would make such a great present.  But soon you realize it won’t happen this easily.

You try to close the chapel’s door as quiet as you can but, as old as they are, they certainly catch the attention of at least few guests. And life would be too perfect if Doi hadn’t heard that. A few seconds later he’s the one to close the chapel’s door again and the two of you are finally in front of each other, no one in between.

‘Never thought I would see you at their wedding again, Kosuke.’ His voice was hoarse and cold, his every word clear, leaving no illusions that he may be happy to see you. ‘I was pretty sure you’re not very fond of this particular couple…or memories from the last time you were here.’

It surprises you, the way he talks about it with such ease as if he hadn’t tried to kill you in this very place. After all this time, you expected him to grow up and understand that family is of the utmost importance, especially for a mage.

‘The Guild…the whole guild is our family, Doi. That’s why I’m here, to share this happy day with my loved ones. Why are _you_ here?’ you ask, knowing well from his expression that he didn’t come all the way to Magnolia to just congratulate the newlyweds. No, he was after something…or someone way more important than some wedding.

‘Me?’ he faked being surprised. ‘You’re right, as always. I didn’t come here for that _ridiculous_ ceremony.’ The tone of his voice is quizzical now. He gets closer to you and looks directly into your eyes. You see emptiness, again there’s no trace of the smiling boy you remember.

 _It’s not him_ , you tell yourself. _You have to fight._

But he already has a dagger in his left hand. Stealthy as always. Before you can do anything, you feel an overwhelming pain right below your heart. Seconds later you realize the knife is blade-deep in your chest. You don’t remember falling to your knees but you’re on them, waiting for Doi to explain anything before he finishes you.

‘Why am I here? You see, I came here to kill a dragon,’ he whispers in your ear before getting up and kicking the dagger in your chest to go in even deeper. You cough and feel the taste of blood in your mouth. So that’s how it’s going to happen… Not exactly the best way to go… Not the best day to die. The girl you love is getting married right now and because of you, she will never be happy on the anniversary day.

But there is one person you love more. And you need him to know it.

‘I love you, brother,’ you say as your breathing slows down. The warm feeling overcomes your whole body and you let it do whatever it wants with you, it’s not like it matters. You think you see a tear rolling down Doi’s cheek, but you’re not sure, really.

Slowly your vision begins to blur and then the light is no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, things sure are messy and complicated now, aren't they? But fear not, the next chapters are going to give you a LOT more background on that, as we're going back to where it all started! (at least for FT members I mean)


	2. The things you owe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot promise regular updates, as I'm having a really intense period in my school, but I feel inspired to write again so there might be new chapters. 
> 
> As for the story itself, as I wrote before we have gone back in time (over a dozen, but less than twenty years) and that's the actual beginning of the story. From now on, there will be no mentions of the past or future except flashbacks or someone mentioning events from the past.

**_Erza_ **

For the past few years, things have been going surprisingly well. Or maybe nothing could compare to the mess Zeref made. Anyway, Fairy Tail returned to its everyday routine – beating up bad guys and fighting for those who could not stand up for themselves. Nothing unusual.

As you would expect, the peaceful lifestyle wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, especially in this particular Guild. You could hear Natsu complaining on a daily basis. You gave up on lecturing him, however. After all, he saved the world, so it would only be fair if you let him be.

But others aside, the actual state of affairs was a dream scenario for you. Exactly a year ago you persuaded Jellal to disband Crime Sorciere and let all the members live their new ‘sin-free’ lives. Of course, he wasn’t fond of this idea at first, but Jellal was no fool and deep inside he knew that his comrades were longing for normal life.

But that wasn’t your goal. To tell the truth, you just wanted to keep him closer to you. And make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid, of course. Everything fell into place when Jellal joined Fairy Tail. You were finally able to do requests together and make the most of the time you were given. And you remember damn well that you would turn bright red every time Lucy or someone else mentioned that the two of you should ‘get married already’.

To be honest, there was not a thing you longed for more, and considering that your life was finally peaceful, you could actually do that. However, it wasn’t up to you, really. You could only hope that your boyfriend would take a hint and propose to you. You could do it yourself actually, it’s not like such an act would be frowned upon, but you knew that Jellal would not be comfortable with it and some of your guildmates would probably tease him about it, so you decided to just wait, for the sake of both of you.

And boy, was it worth the wait. That few months spend in Fairy Tail must have rubbed off on him, as he gained some of the characteristic ‘go big or go home’ style which was typical for this particular guild. What he did was beyond her all expectations.

As it turned out, he had been crashing at other guild member’s houses to spend as little money as he could. For the sum he saved, not only had he bought the ring but also, he bought them a nice cosy home _and_ took Erza on a monthly trip to the most beautiful cities in Fiore, romantic hotels and dinners included.

And you’re not going to lie, that was the best month in your entire life. It was as if the dream came true, a real fairy tale indeed. You loved your guild and all the people in there, they were your family after all, but you only realised how much you needed a break from them when you finally did have time for yourself.

Rebuilding the whole country after the final fight between the good and the bad took a lot of time and Fairy Tail was always there to help. Moreover, there were some speculations as to whether or not should you become the 9th master of the guild and let Makarov retire. Luckily, grandpa was still alive and kicking and, seeing that you weren’t too keen on taking over his position, he declared that we weren’t going anywhere yet.

 _That old bastard_ , you thought to yourself, _he always cares about his ‘children’ first. Even if it means he has to work hard despite his age._

Besides, it should be Laxus who takes Makarov’s place, it was always his dream after all. And he was all grown up and serious now, ready to be the leader people expected him to be. So, you did not have to worry about that matter again.

But still, you were one of the most hardworking, as always, so the dreamy vacation with your boyfriend, no – fiancé, was like a salvation. You actually wondered what would it be like, to spend your whole lives like this. The thought was tempting, but guild life and their family there was something the two of you simply could not abandon.

And so, after a month you returned to Magnolia, relaxed and basically on cloud nine. What’s more important – you returned to your new home. Leaving Fairy Hills wasn’t easy, but the thought of living with the love of your life was just too exciting to worry about such things. You moved in right away, even though the house wasn’t fully furnished. In fact, it didn’t even have a bed. Needless to say, that did not stop you from _anything_.

The first day after your return was full of girls wanting to know every detail of their romantic dates and boys being interested in other things they did. As soon as you turned bright red again, Mira scolded the boys and told them to forget about that topic (she did ask you about that later on, though). Jellal wasn’t the type to boast about his love life either and you were really glad that he wasn’t.

Anyway, you spent the whole day telling stories about your vacation. You could see dreamy looks on the girls faces, and at the same time their meaningful looks towards their loved ones. Of course, only few of them understood what those looks were implying. Natsu, for example, remained clueless, even though Lucy had been going on an on about how fantastic it would be to take a weekend off and go somewhere only for their pure enjoyment.

Other than that, the whole day was full of positive energy in Fairy Tail. In the evening they even threw a little party only to celebrate your comeback. And of course, you laughed because every occasion was good enough to have a drink together in this guild.

All those familiar faces, the laughter, that specific smell of wood and beer, and even the ever-lasting turmoil – those were the things that made you feel like home. And Jellal’s arms around you. That’s what made you feel loved. There was not a place on earth you would rather be than here. Fairy Tail belonged to you and you belonged to Fairy Tail. Everything you were, everything you fought for and everything you believed in you owed them.

What you did not know back then, was the fact that you would owe one more thing to Fairy Tail. And that was something you were certainly not prepared for, not like that.

It was just another day, you and Jellal being engaged for a few months already. Some of your friends were persuading you to begin planning the wedding but you weren’t sure if it wouldn’t be too fast. You felt kind of overwhelmed, seeing that none of your friends in the same age were already in that stage of their relationships.

On the other hand, life of a mage was not an easy one and it sure as hell was dangerous. You basically never knew what could happen to you the next day. So, you figured, why wait? It’s not like you or Jellal were going to back out. You were in this forever, you both knew that.

After you discussed it with your fiancé, you decided. The wedding shall take place in two months. Everyone in the guild was excited and so were the members of other guilds when the invitations you sent them arrived at their headquarters. The preparations were to begin right away, Lucy, Mira, Juvia and other girls were already willing to help you with food, decorations, your dress and other things.

However, before you managed to exit through the main door, you heard the sound of shattering glass. As soon as you turned around, you saw that those were two windows at the opposite sides of the guild. They were broken, but there was also something which flew through them. Those were two little bundles, each of them got into the building thanks to one of broken windows.

They were falling at high speed and were going to hit the ground hard. Nobody seemed to know how to react until the moment when you and everyone else heard baby’s wailing. That’s when everyone realised what was going on. ‘Those are children!’ you cried and ran towards the falling bundles with intention of catching them before it was too late.

You were not going to make it, you saw it. Tears were forming in your eyes when you saw a shadow before you. And there they stood – Natsu and Jellal, two most important men in your life, each of them holding one small, whimpering creature.

You could not control your emotions, so you ran towards your fiancé and hugged him really hard, minding not to harm the little baby in his arms. He kissed your forehead and only then you focused on that mysterious human being which appeared out of nowhere. You also spared a look at Natsu, Lucy already beside him, and as you expected, they too were examining the child the pink-haired was holding.

The four of you got closer together. You took a look at the child Natsu saved and he looked right back at the one Jellal had in his arms. Surprisingly, those babies looked alike. Twins perhaps? The only thing telling them apart was the hair colour. Jellal had a purple-haired one, while the green-haired baby belonged to Natsu.

Suddenly you saw some kind of a note which was stuck in the material that covered those little children and prevented them from freezing. However, there was only one word written in there. ‘Kosuke’ you read out loud. ‘Could that be your name, out mysterious guest?’ you asked the baby as if you were expecting some kind of answer. The toddler smiled at you instead and you could not deny how heart-warming experience that was.

‘Doi,’ said Natsu. You turned your head to him and saw that he, too, read a note that he probably found just like you did.

Only then you realised that you were boing watched. By the whole guild to be exact. They all stood around the four of you and were waiting in anticipation. They were waiting for the answers you didn’t have, and you were afraid that you never will have.

‘It is… obvious that someone wanted Fairy Tail to take care of those two children,’ said Jellal, unexpectedly. ‘I, for one, think that it was a strange way of asking of help. However, we exist to help those in need and therefore I think it would be best if we gave them a loving home that our guild is.’

Then he turned to face you, looked deep into your eyes and said with a faint smile, ‘What do you say, my love. Would you do me an honour and raise this Kosuke here with me?’ And that question marked a new chapter in your life. It changed it forever.

And you owed Fairy Tail one more thing, a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I kind of poured my love for FT in it :-)


End file.
